


Prom Night (Not-So-)Disasters

by reydishii



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Don't worry, F/M, Fluff, Oops, and vld, expect more deh stuff, i haven't abandoned vld, i just had to get this done, poorly written ending, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reydishii/pseuds/reydishii
Summary: When Jared is dragged to prom by his friends, he ends up spending it most of it in the bathroom.





	Prom Night (Not-So-)Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> This is because I wanted to write something for my friend Alec on the DEH amino, and well
> 
> It turned into this mess
> 
> There's virtually no proofreading and I don't know if the formatting will work but oh well! Time to die
> 
> Expect more DEH stuff in the future as Love this Musical™ and I must Practice my Career™

Jared.

Here.

Without Evan.

In the bathroom.

He wasn’t even sure if this was the men’s bathroom.

Judging by the tampon disposal box on the stall wall, it wasn’t.

Damn.

The music was loud and the vibrations could be heard thundering all around the walls, which really wasn’t helping his anxious state. A girl exited the bathroom, opening the door and letting the giant roar of drunk partying children reach inside of the bathroom. Jared gave a nervous shudder, then leaned against the wall. 

He wanted to go home.

But wanting to go home meant going out of the bathroom, and going out of the bathroom meant someone was going to see him, and he’d probably be bullied for the rest of his senior year-

He could either call Zoe or Alana to come bail him out and make it look like the two had been making out or something. 

It was a better excuse than telling the truth about getting an anxiety attack and ducking into the wrong bathroom like an idiot. 

He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and quickly scrolling through his (four) contacts to find the numbers of the two.

Which to call?

Well, Alana was the designated driver for the whole group, so it was a safe bet to choose her. 

_Hey im syuck in the gfirls restroom can you cone get me out,_ he typed, not bothering to fix any typos. 

Jared shut his phone off and quickly turned around and rested his back on the opposite side of the wall. Alana would be able to come get him soon. He carded a hand through his hair, exhaling a shuddery breath. His phone dinged suddenly, and Jared immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

_Which one?_ Was the reply, and Jared typed the best he could.

_Frist floo rbathorom_

It wasn’t grammatically correct by any means.

 _I’ll be there in a second._ Alana texted back.

Jared took a few more difficult breaths, squatted on the floor, and waited. 

\--

Alana arrived about ten minutes later.

“Sorry for the wait,” she called into the bathroom, her voice echoing off the stalls. “Someone decided that a few minutes ago was a good time to ask about a project in Chemistry,”

Jared didn’t trust himself to speak, so he simply stuck his foot under the stall door.

“Why couldn’t you just walk out of the bathroom by yourself anyways?” Alana asked, reaching the stall with Jared’s apparent foot. She lifted her right foot and tapped Jared’s with it. “People go in the wrong bathroom all the time. I did once, in sophmore year. It was in between classes and I wasn’t looking where I was going and...” Alana trailed on. 

Yeah, no matter how much Jared wanted to speak, he simply didn’t get any words out. He brought up the notes on his phone typed a response, and slid his phone under the door. 

_Having an axitey attakc and had already been int here for a whiell when i texted ouy_

“ _Shit,_ ” Alana cursed once she had read the message. “Okay, I see the problem. Any ideas on how to get out of here?”

Jared deleted the sentence, then typed another one, along the lines of _we coudl rpetend to make ot and ‘stumnle’ ouf of the bathroom._ He shoved the phone back outside the door before even checking to make sure it was decipherable. 

Alana sighed outside of the stall. “Jare,” she began, the nickname making him feel warm. “I have no idea how the hell you came up with this.” 

He gently nudged her foot in response. 

“I hate to admit it, but it could work,” Alana muttered. Jared attempted to force words through his lips, but only a small noise came out. _Speaking’s still out of the question, cool,_ he thought with disdain. 

“Mind unlocking the door?” His friend asked, and Jared quickly sprang into action, making sure his glasses weren’t that fogged up and fulfilled Alana’s request. 

Alana immediately pulled him into a hug when he opened the door. Jared sniffed a little bit and hugged her back tightly. After a few seconds, they separated, fearful of someone walking into the bathroom. 

Alana hesitated. “So, uh, how do we do this?” She asked Jared, looking away from him. “Do we just… kiss? And one of us opens the door?”

Jared averted his eyes and nodded, his cheeks red. Why did he suggest this? He had liked Alana for the longest time now, and this was just going to destroy any friendship- or acquaintanceship -that they had.

And, uh, wow. That hurt. Jared swore that he would never refer to Evan as a “family friend” again.

Alana cleared her throat and brought Jared over to the corner of the bathroom closest to the door. Jared, having finally found his voice, gave Alana a chance to back out. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want,” He whispered, the air charged with some time of energy. 

And maybe it was the few sips of spiked punch that Alana had, but she whispered back, “Don’t worry, I want to,” while pushing Jared against the wall and kissing him. 

Immediately, the bathroom door opened, and they were greeted by the scandalized face of Zoe, who automatically recoiled and threw them out of the bathroom.

\--

Jared was being driven home.

They hadn’t spoken much after the kiss. Jared simply asked for a ride home, and Alana agreed to take him. She’d just return for Connor, Zoe, and Evan later. 

Jared didn’t seem to have control of his mouth when he blurted out “I really like you and I hope the kiss wasn’t too bad!” 

Alana sighed, and covered her face with her hand. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, finally,” She turned the car onto Jared’s street. “But I also really like you, and I don’t think the kiss was too bad.”

Jared exhaled a giant breath, relieved. He was tempted to start screaming in joy that Alana liked him back , but alas, he was in her car, and he had no energy from his anxiety attack earlier anyways. Instead, tears pricked at his eyes, and he started to bury his face in his hands.

“Hey,” Alana saw Jared’s actions and quickly pulled into his driveway. “Hey, Jare, no, don’t cry,” But it was too late. 

With Alana’s words, Jared was full-on crying, and Alana reached over the middle of the car to pull him into a hug. Jared quickly accepted the hug and hugged Alana back. He felt her gently wipe away the tears on his face as his shirt collar became damp.

And as their lips connected once more in the car, parked in Jared’s driveway, they knew that they’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
